ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1980 in literature
The year 1980 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Marguerite Yourcenar becomes the first woman to be elected to the Académie française. *''Kane and Abel'' by Jeffrey Archer (published 1979), reaches #1 on the New York Times bestseller list. *September - Performance of Shakespeare's Macbeth with Peter O'Toole in the lead opens at the Old Vic Theatre, London, often considered one of the greatest disasters in theatre history. New prose fiction *Douglas Adams - The Restaurant at the End of the Universe *Richard Adams **''The Girl in a Swing'' **''The Iron Wolf and Other Stories'' *Warren Adler - The War of the Roses *Jean M. Auel - The Clan of the Cave Bear *Thomas Berger - Neighbors *Anthony Burgess - Earthly Powers *Ramsey Campbell, editor - New Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos *Orson Scott Card - Enders Game *Bruce Chatwin - The Viceroy of Ouidah *Mary Higgins Clark - The Cradle Will Fall *J. M. Coetzee - Waiting for the Barbarians *Larry Collins and Dominique Lapierre -''The Fifth Horseman'' *Basil Copper - Necropolis *L. Sprague de Camp **''Conan and the Spider God'' **''The Purple Pterodactyls'' *Roald Dahl - The Twits *Thomas M. Disch - The Brave Little Toaster *E. L. Doctorow - Loon Lake *Allan W. Eckert - Song of the Wild *Umberto Eco - The Name of the Rose *Frederick Forsyth - The Devil's Alternative *Mary Jayne Gold - Crossroads Marseilles 1940 *William Golding - Rites of Passage *Thomas Harris - Red Dragon *''Robert A. Heinlein - The Number of the Beast'' *Douglas Hill - Deathwing Over Veynaa *Douglas Hill - Day of the Starwind *Robert E. Howard and L. Sprague de Camp - The Treasure of Tranicos *L. Ron Hubbard - Battlefield Earth *P. D. James - Innocent Blood *Stephen King - Firestarter *Judith Krantz - Princess Daisy *Björn Kurtén - Dance of the Tiger *John le Carré - Smiley's People *Madeleine L'Engle - A Ring of Endless Light *Robert Ludlum - The Bourne Identity *Ruth Manning-Sanders - A Book of Spooks and Spectres *''Robert K. Massie - Peter the Great :His Life and World'' *James A. Michener - The Covenant *Cees Nooteboom - Rituals ]] *Robert B. Parker - Looking for Rachel Wallace *Ellis Peters - Monk's Hood *Belva Plain - Random Winds *Marin Preda - Cel mai iubit dintre pământeni (The Most Beloved of Earthlings) *Herman Raucher - There Should Have Been Castles *Mordecai Richler - Joshua Then and Now *''Tim Robbins - Still Life with Woodpecker'' *Marilynne Robinson - Housekeeping *Salman Rushdie - Midnight's Children *Sidney Sheldon - Rage of Angels *Gay Talese - Thy Neighbor's Wife *Walter Tevis - "Mockingbird" *J.R.R. Tolkien - The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien *John Kennedy Toole - A Confederacy of Dunces *Gene Wolfe - The Shadow of the Torturer *Roger Zelazny **''Changeling'' **''The Last Defender of Camelot'' New drama *Howard Brenton - The Romans in Britain *Kenneth Ross - Breaker Morant *Willy Russell - Educating Rita *Sam Shepard - True West Poetry *''Oxford Book of Contemporary Verse'' Non-fiction *Pierre Berton - The Invasion of Canada *Graham Chapman et al. - A Liar's Autobiography *L. Sprague de Camp - The Ragged Edge of Science *L. Sprague de Camp, editor - The Spell of Conan *Graham Greene - Ways of Escape *Jerry Hopkins & Danny Sugerman - No One Here Gets Out Alive *Michael Medved & Harry Medved - The Golden Turkey Awards *Carl Sagan - Cosmos *Alvin Toffler - The Third Wave Births * Deaths *January 3 **Joy Adamson, conservationist and author of Born Free, 69 (killed by a servant in northern Kenya)"Around the World Kenyan is Convicted in Death of Joy Adamson"Interview with Paul Nakware Ekai **George Sutherland Fraser, poet and critic, 64 *January 11 - Barbara Pym, novelist, 66 (cancer) *February 25 - Caradog Prichard, Welsh-language poet and novelist *March 25 - James Wright, poet *April 15 - Jean-Paul Sartre, French philosopher, novelist and dramatist, 74 *May 16 - Marin Preda, Romanian novelist, 57 (asphyxiation)Scriitorul Marin Preda, moartea ca o povara (Romanian) *June 7 - Henry Miller, novelist, 88 *July 1 - C. P. Snow, novelist *July 9 - Vinicius de Moraes, Brazilian poet and songwriter, 66 *July 26 - Kenneth Tynan, influential theatre critic *August 8 - David Mercer, dramatist, 62 *August 10 - Gareth Evans, philosopher, 34 (lung cancer) *September 18 - Katherine Anne Porter, novelist and essayist *November 9 - Patrick Campbell, journalist and wit *November 22 - Mae West, actress and dramatist *December 2 - Romain Gary, French novelist, 66 (suicide by gunshot)D. Bona, Romain Gary, Paris, Mercure de France-Lacombe, 1987, p. 397-398 *December 8 - John Lennon, musician, author, 40 (murder by gunshot) *December 12 - Ben Travers, dramatist, 94 *December 31 - Marshall McLuhan, philosopher, 69 Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Czesław Miłosz Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Inaugural award to Archie Weller, The Day Of The Dog; the award was initially given to Paul Radley, who, in 1996, admitted that his manuscript was actually written by his uncle.http://www.australianoftheyear.org.au/honour-roll/#browse:view=fullView&recipientID=125 Australian of the Year Awards: Paul Radley] * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: David Campbell, Man in the Honeysuckle Canada * See 1980 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Yves Navarre, Le Jardin d'acclimatation * Prix Médicis French: Jean-Luc Benoziglio, Cabinet-portrait who refused the prize, thus it was given to Jean Lahougue's Comptine des Height * Prix Médicis International: Andre Brink, Une saison blanche et sèche United Kingdom * Booker Prize: William Golding, Rites of Passage * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Peter Dickinson, City of Gold * Cholmondeley Award: George Barker, Terence Tiller, Roy Fuller * Eric Gregory Award: Robert Minhinnick, Michael Hulse, Blake Morrison, Medbh McGuckian * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: J. M. Coetzee, Waiting for the Barbarians * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Robert B. Martin, Tennyson: The Unquiet Heart * Whitbread Best Book Award: David Lodge, How Far Can You Go? United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Drama: Edward Albee *Caldecott Medal: Barbara Cooney, Ox-Cart Man * Dos Passos Prize: Graham Greene * Nebula Award: Gregory Benford, Timescape * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Joan Blos, A Gathering of Days: A New England Girl's Journal * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Lanford Wilson, Talley's Folly * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Norman Mailer, The Executioner's Song * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Donald Justice, Selected Poems Elsewhere * Hugo Award for Best Novel: Arthur C. Clarke, The Fountains of Paradise *Premio Cervantes : Juan Carlos Onetti *Premio Nadal: Juan Ramón Zaragoza, Concerto grosso References * Category:Years in literature